So I'm a Maid?
by sekushiineko-chan
Summary: Ami accepted to a new school, Seiyo Academy for the talented. Only way Amu could be with Ami, was to be a maid for the three most important people in the school. Who? A musican, An athlete, and A dancer. Will this go well? Amu dosen't think so... do you?
1. The New School and The New Job

Seku: Now, now I know what your thinking, "What the FREAK? Why are you making a new story if you just started the old one? Finish the FIRST one FIRST!"

Amu: Is there something wrong with you?

Ikuto: Seku, what are you thinking?

Seku: I was thinking that I had a good idea therefore.. I make it work. So... HA! And there is a lot more P.O.V's this time around.

Ikuto: Whatever...

Amu: Seku does NOT own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara Doki! Or Shugo Chara Doki Doki!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

X~Amu's P.O.V~X

There we were standing in front of the BIGGEST school I have ever seen. My sister, Ami got accepted in to it, I believe it's called Seiyo Academy.

Seiyo is meant for people with excessive talents, and I guess my sister is talented enough.

I'm still very intruged on how _**I**_ am going to pay for this! Every since Daddy die we've been F.L.A.T _flat_ on our rumps. Mommy, or should I say _Midori_, left Ami and I to fend for ourselves, after dad died she just, well dropped us like an empty chocolate box.

I dropped out of school ot raise us and I wanted to keep Ami in school so I got a job, I doesn't pay much, but hey I'm only fifteen.

This might be the chance I need to go back to school, but of course this all depends on Ami and she's only six.

The School was BIG, and I mean like Castle BIG, Castle... THATS WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! Stone walls, wooden doors, anything you could think of thats on a castle.

_Creak. _The silghtly opened and out popped a woman, she must have been about aleast twenty-two. Ami grasped my shirt, "Welcome to Seiyo Academy," she looked down at the scared little girl grasping my shirt,"you must be Hinamori Ami, am I correct?" "Hai." Ami said still not sure of the lady standing before her.

"Come," said the woman "you must to meet the principal Miss Ami, and Ami's Guardian." Ami and I walked down the long empty corridors, they seemed... lonely.

"Right throught this door, if you will." she montioned to a door to the right of her.

She opened the door.

Inside looked _plain_ white walls small desk and an office chair faceing the back wall, _the plain white back wall._

The chair suddenly turned around, and there sat another women with reddish brown hair and glasses on.

Ami hid fully behind me this time only to finish her loita looks. She was wearing a dress that ended right below her knee caps. It was a lilac purple color with a floral design and a darkish purple ribbon that went around the upper chest, that tied up into a bow in the back. Her hair was up in twintails, lilac ribbons held them. Her shoes were white and her socks were the darkish purple color.

I was wearing a dress also it ended right above where Ami's ended the top half was horizontail black and white strips right under my chest there was a white bussiness looking skirt except it was attached two black buttons one on the left and vice versa. My shoes were black heels sorta like pumps they were peep toe the back were the heel is, where it was pleather, same as the peep. Above the peep was a, of course FAKE, satin bow. Where there wasn't any pleather there was velvet. For my hair a just threw it up.

Hey we _are_ poor by I bought this speacail for Ami's interview, my little sister is my world.

"Hello," said the red-haired women, "and welcome Seiyo Academy. I am the head of this facility, Sanjo Yukari."

"Hello, Sanjo-sama I am Hinamori Amu, and this my sister, Hinamori Ami." said while bowing, trying my best to stay formal.

"Ahhh, Ami-chan I have been just dying to meet you," Sanjo-sama said happily, "I have heard marvolious things about you."

Ami face brightened up, Sanjo-sama smiled sweetly. 'Wow she must have a soft spot for kids' I thought to myself.

She handed me a box, "This is Ami's new uniform, and Ami's room number is number 142, I hope she likes it." she said "And one more thing Hinamori-san, when Ami-chan is all settled I would like to talk to you, Okay?" I respond quickly, this lady kinda scares me "Hai.". We went out into the corridor, again.

"Would you like me to escourt you to Ami's room, Hinamori-san?" ask the lady from before. "Yes, please do." I said.

We walked to room 142. "Here you are" said the woman "Thank you." and at that she left. I opened the box I found a big key, like an ancient key. So I put it in the key hole and the door opened. It was a rather large room fit for one, _wait, one?_

"Ami, get some sleep. I know, for a fact, _you _didn't get any sleep last night." I ordered "BUT AMU, i-" "NO buts! Go to bed." I cut her off and order her once again.

In not even a mintue, she was out like light. _Sigh._ I walked back to the room where I was before, surprising I didn't get lost. I stood at the door, _knock knock_, "Come in." said a voice.

I opened the door, and walked in, I saw Sanjo-sama and bowed. "Why, hello there Hinamori-san" she said surprisingly still happy. "Hello, Sanjo-sama," I responded "you wanted to see me?". "Yes, yes, come here, please." she said. I did as she told. "Now as you know Ami has been accepted already."

"Yes, I know."

"Now, she has been granted a full payed scholarship, but as for you... we need to know your, how do I put this, we need to know your skills."

"O-Ok," I paused to think for a second, "I know! When Midori left, I had to learn how to do the cooking, cleaning, I even taught myself how to be speak formally. I can cook breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, and dessert. And before coming here I was waitdressing for a local resturant.".

"Good, very good, your like a single mother! It's so cute!" she said practically squealing.

"Oh here are two jobs you are eligilbe for, cleaning all the rooms, or serving three of the finest students in Seiyo Academy. I personally would go with the serving one, the dorms are horrid." she shuttered, wow it's really _that_ bad?

"I will go with that one, then." I said. "Oh good, good! Now you can have a room and go to school, of course if you would like."

SCHOOL! OH MY GODDESS! "Yes! Yes! I would love to!" I screamed happily "Oh! I am so sorry for my sudden outburst, Sanjo-sama."

"Oh it's fine!" she handed me a box, just like Ami's. "Your room number is number 243 and your masters is in room 314, I believe. They are located in the second building. I suggest, after you go to your room report to your master." said Sanjo-sama.

"Hai. Thank you Sanjo-sama, this means a lot!" I bowed and left.

'Oh my goddess! Sanjo-sama is so nice!' I thought I practically ran out fo the building, that is until I got lost.

"Jeeez, I can be so stupid! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" I said while hitting my head.

_Rustle._ What was that? Am I being stalked? "Nya~"

I quickly turned around to find a cat- no, more like kitten, and a blue kitten at that!

"Awww... Hi there little guy..." I said as I approched the kitten.

Instead of running away the midnight blue kitten came right up to me, "Nya~" it looked up at me, "What beautiful golden eyes you have!".

I pick the golden eyed kitten up, I saw a tag, "So, you must have an owner."

The tag read:

_YORU_

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

ROOM: 314 Seiyo Academy, Japan

(876)-555-4869

It was in the shape of a cross, and it was silver.

I took a closer look, the words were engraved in black topez. 'Ugggh.. PLEASE tell me my masters aren't some rich stuck up jerk-faces.' I pleaed in my head.

I kneeled on the ground, put Yoru down, and I opened my box praying that there may MAP in there.

I frantically groped through my box, I found … a handheld GPS?

"Well ya know Yoru, this GPS says," now I felt really stupid, " It says that the second building, is right over that bush.."

I stood up and saw a big building, it looked bigger then the first one! I picked back up Yoru, "Let's go see our masters!"

I went inside, but this time instead of sad lonely halls I found teens laughing, music playing, and it definately looked like a good time! I walked down the corridors bustling with activity, walked a couple flights of stairs, a went up to the very top.

The rooms at the very bottom were marked in the one digits so I came al the way up here with the box and Yoru in my arms.

'This is one _weird_ corridor.' there was only one double door all the way in the middle, I walk over to it, I read 314.

"Wow..." I said, I knocked on the doulble door.

With that a boy about 5'10 with rustic hair and neon green eyes opened the door, he was wearing a long sleeved striped dark blue and light blue shirt, with a dark blue T-shirt over it, and dark blue jeans, with a dark blue knit cap, and a sleepy expression.(no shoes).

"Yoru? What in the world are you doing, being held by such a beautiful girl!" ask the neon eyed boy.

"Come in, Come in, I will take your stuff for you." he took my box and placed it on a glass table with metal legs.

The room I was in was big, it was definatly mondern too.

"I'm Souma Kukai," he took he hand and kissed it, "whats your name?"

I blushed a deep red "H-Hinamori A-Amu.." I said trying to regain my composure "I have come here for two reason, one to return the lost kitten, and two I'm this room's new servent." I bowed.

Kukai wore a mischevous smile on his face "Ikuto, Nagi, get down here, you'll wanna hear this."

Two boys came from oppositte sides of the room.

One with short midnight blue hair and eyes to match, he wore a white graphic tee, the graphics were in black, with a black sweat-jacket, with light blue jeans, and a black belt with a plain silver buckle. He was about 5'11(no shoe)

The second boy was just as beatiful as the first two, he had long, flowing hair, down to his upper thigh, he had reddish-brown eyes, he wore, a dark yellow, mans tank-top, with black sweat pants, and sweat jacket on, with a water bottle in his hand. He was glistening with persperation. About 5'10.

"What do you want Kukai?" the midnight haired boy asked annoyed. "This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto," he pointed to the boy who was about 5'11.

"And this is Fugisaki Nagihiko." he pointed to the 5'10 boy.

"Boys, this is Hinamori _Amu," _said the boy named Kukai, I didn't like how he said my name '_Amu_' just gives me the 'shivers'.

"She says, shes the new maid." at this all three teens grined menicingly.

This is going to be a LONG school year...

"Nice to meet you I am Nagihiko, but you can call me Nagi." said while bowed, I of course bowed back.

"Oi, I'm Ikuto, but you can call me Ikuto-sama." he smirked, at me. Oh so this is how it's gonna go down huh?

"You can bow now." he said, and I could tell I won't like this guy ONE bit.

I bowed, but I glared while doing so.

"You can call me Kukai!" said Kukai.

"Ikuto...-sama, I found your kitten, Yoru, wander around outside, _you_ should take better care of him." I said with the death glare still apon my face.

Yoru came up to me, and rubbed up againist my leg. I picked him up, "Yoru, are you hurt at all?" I asked the poor kitten, "Nya~" he meowed while rubbing againist my face.

Ikuto snatched Yoru away form me, now with a scowl no his face, "You _maid _are out of line," and at that Kukai ran out of the room, Ikuto was boreing holes in my eyes.

Kukai came back in carring a white box, with a black lacy ribbon tied around it.

Kukai handed Ikuto the box, "and for that you wear what _we_ tell _you _to wear." he shoved the box into my arms, "And NOW you wear this, your job starts now."

"Nagihiko, help her." the blue eyed snake ordered.

Nagi took my hand, and he took it gently, and pulled me in to a bedroom. "Amu.." he said "You have to be careful! Ikuto can be extremely unpredictible." Nagi opened the box, his face went bright red. "What?" I inquired, went he didn't answer I yelled "WHAT?".

Nagi looked up at me and started laughing "HAHHAHAHHAHAHA! Oh my gosh your got kill someone! HAHAHHAH!"

He pulled out the frilliest, shortest outfit I have EVER seen.

First, of all, I dislike "Frilly" I dress "Punk".

Second, it's Pale PINK. I like HOT pink.

Third, it's short and not midthigh short, SHORTER than that.

Fourth, Nagi's helping me put it on. Nagi is a GUY.

Fifth and final, I am going to wear this AND _serve _3 amazing looking guys.

"Okay off with your.. umm.. clothing.." he said trying to hold back his embarrassment. "W-WHAT!" I yelled, "I-I c-can't take o-off my c-clothesin front o-off a b-b-boy!" I studdered, not being able to regain my composure.

"It's okay I'm sure that, you look magnificent under your... um clothes..." he knew this outfit was so complicated that I had no clue what to do, I knew it to, so of course, he HAS to help me..

"T-try not to l-look, ok-kay?" I started to strip of my shoes, then my dress, my face getting redder and redder as I went on. Until I was in my bra and panties.

"O-okay, it's all off." I said my whole body red. Nagi turned around, and his whole face turned redder then mine, "I'm at my limit.." he said quietly and, before I know it he was having a nosebleed.

He took a tissue out of his pocket, as I ran over to him "Oh my -, are you okay?" I said as I took the tissue and held it to his red bleeding nose. Nagi was still red, but the bleeding stopped.

"Amu... ahh.. your sort of pressing up... against me..." Nagi said not looking at me, "CRAP!" I yelled "I am sooooo sorry!".

"Let's just get your 'outfit' on," said Nagi "Okay." I said, still not use to the fact I'm half naked with a boy in the same room as me.

He took the corset, it was pale pink. _Yuck._ With white ruffles, I took off my bra, AFTER I put it on. Nagi pulled it so tight I could hardly breath it pushed my 'chias' upward. Then I put on the socks, I did this by myself, they came up midthigh and that where white, with pale pink frillies.

They hooked on to the corset.

The next thing was the skirt, the _mini _skirt. It was like a white silky tutu. My shoes were 5-inch non-peep, pale pink complicated buckle heels. So Nagi did them for me.

Their was a white and pale pink bow to go around where the pelvic area is. The bows ends ruffled down to the back of my kneecaps.

Around my neck was a corset choker it was white, of course, the ribbons went down to my chest 'area'.

Nagi clipped string straps with frills hanging off my shoulders.

Nagi put my hair down and put a bow on the left side of my frontal lobe.

"Your done!" he said admiring his job-well done. I looked at myself in a full length mirror, I looked like … like … "An Angel!" spouted Nagi, "That's what you look like.". He was right.

I walked back into the main room, where I first came in and meant the boys. Only to find two dumbstruckk boys looking me up and down.

_Oh boy, this is gonna be a LONGG night._

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Amu: I-I'm wearing THAT!

Ikuto: Seku...

Seku: ***overly happy*** yes? 3

Ikuto: WHY AM I SUCH A JERK!

Amu: WHY DO I LOOK ALL MAIDISH!

Seku: KNOCK-OUT KICK! ***kicks both Amu and Ikuto*** winner! ^.^

Nagi: Why did _I_ change her?

Seku: That will be revealed later!Honors!

Nagi: R&R please! I'll dance for you! :D

Reveiw or I'll die! I'll put up 'Macilace Academy" up as soon as I can, I needed to thing of things to happen! You'll LOVE the party, it will be MAGICAL! :D XD 8D ;D


	2. The Kitchen

Seku: Hola!

Amu: I dont speak Finnish.

Seku and Ikuto: Ehhh?

Ikuto: _Amu_..._ Amu Amu Amu..._ Sometimes I worry for you...

Seku: Me too...

Amu: Wateva... so what happens in this chappie?

Ikuto: Am I a major pervert?

Seku: Aren't you always? Amu, you'll see but... only if you do the disclamer!

Amu: sekushiineko-chan does NOT own Shugo chara, Shugo Chara Doki!, or Shugo Chara DokiDoki!

BTB this story is not read over. Please forgive me. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

X~Amu's P.O.V~X

_Recap:_

I walked back into the main room, where I first came in and meant the boys. Only to find two dumbstruckk boys looking me up and down.

_Oh boy, this is gonna be a LONGG night._

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

X~Amu's P.O.V~X

Ikuto walked up to me, and took a piece of my hair, "This _Pink _hair, is it natural?" he asked me. "Of course, it's NATURAL! Why wouldn't it be?" I said a little angry.

"Well you just don't see a lot of people with _pink_ hair, _Amu." _ he is freaking teasing me! Uggh! I can't STAND this guy!

Kukai was gapeing at me," You are _the _HOTTEST maid yet!" he finally said something. I gasped, "How, dare you call me _that_, it's degrading to woman!" I yell at him. "She's feisty too." said Ikuto.

"Lets stop before she gets, too pissed. Non of us had dinner right?" all of us nodded "Well, Amu you can cook right?"

asked Nagi, "Of course! I am pretty good at it, too!" I replied. Nagi smiled sweetly at me, '_he remindes me of dad..'_ I thought. I felt the tears swelling up, so I ran out of the room. "Wow, she really eager it cook..." I heard Kukai said as I ran out of the room, 'I'm_ a girl but I'm NOT letting t__**hem**__ see me cry!' _I thought to myself. Wow this is a really big dorm, I'm lost. I really have NO sence of direction... "Oi, pinky!" said a voice from behind "The kitchen is," he pointed back to wear the living room was "that way."

"Oh, sorry Ikuto" I noticed it was him by his husky voice. Will out a warning he grabbed my wrist, "Oi! Maid I told you to call me Ikuto-SAMA!" he spoke loudly but he wasn't yelling. "I guess I'll have to punish you," pinned me up against the wall. "W-What the hell?" I asked extremely confused,"W-What are y-you d-d-doing?". "Did I make it clear-" I cut him off by kneeing him in the stomach. As I thought he let go of my wrists, to hold his stomach. "You, your a feisty one..." he whispered.

I ran over into the, main room "Sorry I got lost!" I did a girlish giggle and konked myself on the head. "Can you guys show me to the kitchen?", I asked, "I'll do it." said Kukai. He got up and walk to me, he took my hand, "Come lets go!" he was really entergetic, which is weird, because he was tired a half a hour ago. We arrived in the kitchen, "Wow..." was the only sound I uttered.

"You like?" Kukai said very happy with my reaction. "I think I'm in love..." I said with twinkles in my eyes. The kitchen was big.. REALLY big. It was done in black and white, I went up to the counters and touch them, they where stone, the cabinets were white fake wood I'm guessing. The way I was facing it was that so the counter started on the left wall and when straight then cruved away from me in to a candy cane shape. From where the half circle started in the candy cane there was an over lap of the counter, then a cutting station, then a dual sink, then a stove, then two grill things, these were all in siliver. Opposing the half-circle there was a low counter then a shelf with cups, above that were wall cabinets.

"Well, we have everything you could possible need. I want Mizutaki, you know how to make that?" asked Kukai, "I-" I was cut off "Nagi!" yelled Kukai, "Don't worry Amu-chan he'll help you." and with that Kukai was gone.

Nagi walked in "Ahh, Amu-chan, I'm going to safely assume you need help?", "Y-Yeah... I've never cooked with chicken before.." I was a little dissapointed in my self. "I'll help you, so no worries!" there he goes reminding me of dad again. I managed to ignore it this time.

"Well where's the fridge?" he pointed to three siding black glass doors, "Over there, it's a walk-in, so can you get the ingredients? Please?". "Of course I can, Nagi." I walked to the bigblack sliding door. "WAAIT!" Nagi came running to me "Heres the list of the ingredients." he handed a paper, it read:

_**I**_**_ngredients (Four servings):_**

_16 split chicken wings (or 8 whole wings) _

_1 lb. chicken thighs with bone (cut to bite size pieces) _

_1 tofu, cut into small blocks (1-inch pieces) _

_2 lb. Cabbage, chopped into 2-inch pieces _

_1 cup carrots, thinly sliced diagonally _

_Handful of mushrooms (shimeji enoki, or shitake) _

_1 pack of spinach _

_1 negi (green onion), or 1 leek, rinsed and sliced diagonally_

**_Dipping sauce:_**

_Mix the following ingredients:_

_Kikkoman soy sauce (200 mg) _

_Rice vinegar (100 mg) _

_Juice squeezed from 2 lemon or lime _

_Juice squeezed from half grapefruit_

**_Chicken Meat Ball:_**

_Minced chicken (300g) _

_Salt (3g) _

_Black pepper (3g) _

_1 Egg _

_Soy sauce (1 tea spoon) _

_Bread crumbs (10g) _

_Minced Onion (1/2) _

_Minced garlic(1/2 tea spoon) _

Wow a full out list, "Okay i'll go get the stuff." I ran to the fridge, and open the sliding glass door, a chill came to me, "Brrrr..." I mutter.

I walked inside the selves were like ice, I looked at the list. I looked around, a basket! I picked up the basket, I'm gonna need this.

I walked around, _this is really big..let's see first thing, 16 spilt chicken wings_, I looked around, it was over on a low self. I got it.

Everything else went pretty well, until I go to the very end, Miced garlic, it was way to high. I tried to get it but I failed.

Then I suddenly felt warmer, I saw an arm reach up to get the garlic. I turned around, I saw Kukai, smiling devilishly. "Hey Amu," said " you look really cute in your uniform." he took my hand, and kissed it. "I might not be able to hold myself back.." he pinned me to the icy shevles, " Ya know, I really love your hair," with one hand and stroked my hair.

I was scared, "I really think I should go back to Nagi, I-"

"Oh, so you like Nagi better? And here I thought I was your favorite.." he put on a fake hurt face. An unknown voice spoke "Oi!" I looked around, only to find Ikuto. "Kukai, get off her!" he yelled, "And if I don't?"

_WAPH! _Ikuto took his foot and waphed him acroos the face. "That happens." Ikuto took my hand, "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Y-Yeah.." I said, "just a little startled, is all.".

"Okay, Now you should probaly leave.." he said, "I'll have to have a talk with Kukai."

"N-NO! He,he just lost control, it's fine he didn't hurt me!" I tried to explain, "And what if next time he doesn't?".

"T-Then I'll just have to learn self defense!", I exclaimed, "Fine, go on ahaed see if I care!" he retorted angrily.

I ran up to Kukai, I helped him up, "H-Hey are you okay?" he only looked down in shame, "I can never beat that guy! He always beats me, in fighting, in grades, in EVERYTHING!", I looked at him, "Well it's okay, he's mean if you ask me." he chuckled, "Well atleast you forgive me.", "Who said I forgave you? The only way for me to forgive you is if you teach me, different martical arts moves." I said in a cocky tone.

"Well that can be arragned," he gave one of his goffy grins, "But only if you'll spare with me when you get good enough."

"It's a deal!".

I got the basket and got out of the fridge, I walked towards Nagi, "I got the ingredients!", he nodded in approval, I smiled.

After Dinner was done we all sat in the dinning room, it was large, wooden floors, a black walls, but the table, lights, curtains, and chairs were all white, giving the dining room a sort of glowing effect.

I set all the food on the table, Miztaki, smells really good. I called everyone to dinner, Ikuto was in a bad mood, Nagi was happy as usaul, Kukai looking very happy, came up to me and put his arm around my sholder, "Amu and I are going to start training together!", Ikuto glared at him, _wow he looks pissed._

I stood, while they said thanks, "Amu arent you going to eat?" asked Nagi, "No, I was going to take my to my little sister, Ami she's my world." I never get tried of saying that!

"Sister!" they all yelled in unison. "Y-Yes, she's about eight, shes all I have left.", "I want to meet her." said Kukai.

Seku: I know I know I know it reall short but I have finals this week so summer facfic willl be my number one thing! Kay?

Amu: 'Kay!

Ikuto: I don't like this story!

Seku: TUFF IKUUY! R&R! Please!


	3. The Fights

Seku: *hides in corner terrifed with a machine gun* P-Please d-d-don't K-K-K-KILL m-m-me...

Amu: Seku, are o-

Seku: AWAY PINK HAIRED DEVIL!

Amu: 0.o

Ikuto: Bwhahahaha!

Kukai: Seku, are you okay?

Seku: *grabs kukai* OH KUKAI IT'S HORRIBLE! ALL MY READERS MUST HAVE MADE VOODOOS OF ME 'COZ I DIDN'T W-W-WRITE T-THE STORY! but... you don't hate me, DO YOU?

Kukai: NO! Of course I don't. With out you I wouldn't be in this story, and this story would cease to exisit.

Ikuto: Oi, Seku!

Seku: Hai, Ikuy? :D

Ikuto: Don't call me hat, and will you let Amu do the Disclaimer?

Seku: M'kay...

Amu: S-S-Seku d-d-d-doesn't o-own Shugo Chara!, Shugo Chara! Doki!, OR Shugo Chara! Doki! Doki! And please read the story, *looks around * SHE'S OUT FOR BLOOD!

Seku: *laughs evily*

Recap!

I set all the food on the table, Miztaki, smells really good. I called everyone to dinner, Ikuto was in a bad mood, Nagi was happy as usaul, Kukai looking very happy, came up to me and put his arm around my sholder, "Amu and I are going to start training together!", Ikuto glared at him, _wow he looks pissed._

I stood, while they said thanks, "Amu arent you going to eat?" asked Nagi, "No, I was going to take my to my little sister, Ami she's my world." I never get tried of saying that!

"Sister!" they all yelled in unison. "Y-Yes, she's about eight, shes all I have left.", "I want to meet her." said Kukai.

End of Recap!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"But Kukai!" I started off, "We can't! She's in her room!".

"So?" he said in a whiney manner, _Why I otta... _"No way in hell am I going out like this!" I said motioning to my outfit.

"Nagi, can we change her? I wanna see Ami _nowwwww!" _he whined again. _This is going to get very old, very soon._

"I don't think so Kukai," thank goodness Nagi has the common sense in this bunch, "but I would like to meet her early tommorow morning." he looked at me with his pleading brown eyes, he broke me.

I pouted, "Fine! But when do I get to see my room?" I didn't mean to, but I sounded really snobby. I mean it's my first single room in a while.

Kukai stood up, his plate emtpy, "Amu, we can go now!".

"No, no, Kukai it's okay I'll walk myself!" I said waving my hands back and forth attemping to sit him back down.

"But I really want to!" he whined, O_kay now he starting to sound like Ami. "Fine!"_

Ikuto stood up, "I'm going too." he stated and he stared at me with his blue eyes.

Giving me a 'BAKA-_i-told-you-to-be-careful-why-the-hell-are-you-letting-him-go-with-you!_' look.

I glared at him, he thinks he knows EVERYTHING.

He glared back even harder, hard enough that it sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey Nagi, do I have to wear this walking down the corridors?" He looked at Ikuto, he looked at me.

"Nagi, go have her change." hes said as he sat back down, and turned his head away from me.

"Come on, Amu!" Nagi said as he gently took my hand. We went into the room we went in before when I got changed, I blushed from remebering it.

Nagi looked at me, he wore a serious demeiner, "Amu, you have to be _very _careful around those two, they hate eachother, they fight, and I don't want you to get in the middle." _there he goes again, reminding me of father. _

I looked at him, they way I always looked at father, "I'll be fine, okay?".

"Okay.", he smiled sweetly at me.

He walk over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, "Here, it may not be your style but, its only girly think we whave that isn't a maid outfit." he handed me a midnight blue, v-neck sweater dress, it came down a little short of my finger tips, "Wow, Nagi! This is so pretty!".

"Glad to hear it!" he said joyfully as he walked out.

I manged to slip everything off, along with and corset and tutu. While I was dressing I heard yell form out side of the door, _wow, Kukai and Ikuto must really hate eachother... _

_**BANG!**_

I flinched, _What the hell was that?_ I finished dressing my self and and kept the head band on, and ran out the door bare foot.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" in the living room I saw Nagi holding a bucket upside down, over two dumbstruck, drenched boys.

"They were at each others throats, there was only one way to stop them - Water." said Nagi comopletely seroius, I started cracking up.

"You guys are horrible to eachother!" I said inbetween bursts of laughter. Kukai grabbed his face, and Ikuto looked away, "Well looks like these two think your cute." said Nagi.

I blushed, and Nagi smiled sweetly at me.

"Okay well you better get going, you kids!" _he sounds like an old man... _Nagi said as he gave us the box, and pushed us out the door.

We walked down the long corridor, "What room number is it, _Amu_?" spurted Ikuto in a sly manner, _gosh, this guys an ass... _"It's room number 243, Ikuto_-sama._" said with fake cheeriness.

"I felt a ping of sarcasm in that statement." stated Kukai, Ikuto gave him alittle push, _wow these two seem really close, kinda like brothers_.

We walked down the a few flights of steps, "Oi, Amu" said the blue haired boy walking next to me, "we passed your room two flights up."

I stood dumbstruck, _wh-what does he mean?_ "Why didn't you tell me?", Kukai was craking up beside me.

Ikuto stood there, completely seroius, "Well I thought it'd be funnier this way." he smirked at me, _smirked!_ Oh if I killing was legal, THIS BASTARD WOULD BE DEAD IN A HEART BEAT!

My face was burning up, "Gosh! You guys are so mean!" I stomped on both their feet. "OW!" they both erupted in pain, _music to my ears.._.

I stompped away furious, and went back up to stories with my box in my hand. _245, 244, Ah! 243. _

I stood I front of the room i'd be living in for the next couple years, or maybe months, who knows?

Before in even got a chance to go in side, Ikuto and Kukai came racing to the door,_ literaly_ racing. Ikuto came in first, "Damnit!" yelled Kukai, breathing heavily, "I always win, Kukai. ALWAYS." said Ikuto in a cocky tone.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Seku: I swear i'll to get the next chappie up ASAP!

Kukai: Why the hell am I the perv?

Seku: BECAUSE I SAID SO! :D and I feel like, Yeah, Ikuuy is a pervert, buuuuut he shows it lighty. He's kinda like a sweet pervert..

Amu: 'Coz that just makes SO much sense.

Seku: *gets Machete* Do you wanna start?

Amu: *takes out perfered weapon* LET'S GO BIATCH!

Seku and Amu: *has an epic battle of mass preportions*

Ikuto: Question of the chapter! What do you think Amu's perfered weapon is?

Kukai: R&R or else *points and Amu&Seku* i'll sick them on you...


	4. The Update

I AM ALIVE!

I'm so so soooo sorry for doing this but I'm not longer using this account. And I'm taking my stories with me to a new one! **Ms. RainyDays **

You can still call me seku though! Again, really, really super duper sorry! Also, I'm rewriting Malice Academy a lot. And this one is getting looked over with a fine tooth comb.

Love you guys, signing off as sekushiineko-chan.

Signing in as Ms. RainyDays! See ya later!


End file.
